


Lavender

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Connor being protective, Evan being cute, M/M, Panic Attack, because there is a difference. hoodies, being calmed down from a panic attack, ho o d i e, more soft shit, yes I know this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Connor looks at the black hoodie in Evan's closet.It looks an awful lot like the one that's been missing from his closet for a month.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Lavender

Connor was confused. He didn't feel the warmth of a body next to him, nor warm, chubby legs and short flingers on his belly.

He didn't _feel_ Evan.

It was confusing, not feeling Evan and breathing in Evan and being near Evan.

Confusion turned into worry, because Evan was scared of the dark. He's never, ever left the room so late. It wad maybe 1 in the morning. Connor stumbles out the bed and tries to listen for Evan's feet, or look for a buzz of light in the kitchen, but there was nothing.

Until he looked to the bathroom.

Light shined from under the door. He rushed to open it, and his heart dropped when he saw Evan, in the tub, wrapped around himself. He was in a fetal position, with his face shoved in his legs.

"...Evan?"

Connor whispers, almost scared to frighten him. To scare him away. Evan' s face slowly came up to meet his eyes, and they were big and scared but still so, _so_ pretty.

Evan was always pretty, no matter the circumstances.

"Evan, _bug_ , what do you need me to do?"

Connor rushes down towards him and sits on the outside of the tub. He didn't know if he wanted Connor to touch him or not, but Evan reaches out, grabs Connor's hand, and places his cheek firmly in it. But it didn't seem like enough.

"Evan." Connor says, and it's grounding, this time.

Evan seems to be breathing just a bit better. "Uh... Hoodie. In the closet."

Hoodie?

Connor's never seen Evan wear a hoodie before. He slowly gets up, anyway, and whispers a _quick be right_ _back_ as he walks away.

Into the closet he goes, then.

_(Pft.)_

-

Connor is quickly searching through the various shades of blue's and green's when he finds said hoodie- the only one. It's black and kind of worn down and way too big for Evan and..

Wait.

This is Connor's hoodie, isn't it?

It must be.

It looks a lot like his favourite hoodie that went missing about a month ago.

He knows it's dumb, but he kind of marvels in the fact that Evan needs his hoodie to calm down.

' _That's probably bad._ ' His brain thinks. Connor is pretty sure he has a superiority complex of some type.

He comes back with the fabric in his hands and helps Evan put his hands through it, which takes quite a lot of struggling.

Evan starts doing this thing every five minutes where he buries his face into it and takes a long, deep breath.

It takes a while for him to talk.

"I'm sorry." Evan states, and Connor is confused, he really is, because what was he even sorry for?

"..For what? The hoodie?" Connor asks, and he genuinely has to stop himself from laughing because that is just.

Such an Evan thing to apologize for.

Such a _stupid_ thing to apologize for.

God, Evan is so cute and dumb and stupid and sweet. He's perfect.

Evan nods.

"I don't care. I.." Connor trails off. He feels a little too blushy to say 'I like it'. "I don't mind, trust me."

He doesn't mind it.

He really, really doesn't.


End file.
